Casano
Casano works for Fyah and the Dong King restaurant. He's an underling of sorts to Fyah when it comes to ridding the restaurant's competition with the Goh-Rong. And is occasionally used by Ring-Ring for her own plots. He does not seem threatened by Ring-Ring like Fyah but does consider Dong King as an obvious threat. History Casano appeared in the first episode of the new season of Pucca: Love Recipe. His main job seems to be promoting the Dong King restaurant or at least using his charm to lure in the female customers. He's seen as energetic, charismatic, a bit vain, flirtatious, and romantic. He appears again in "Attempt at Casano" when Ring-Ring tries to use his charm to lure Pucca away from Garu. Obviously, Pucca showed no interest. She only hung around him, when he promised he'd show her some tips to get Garu's attention. Ring-Ring thought her plan was working, though Ayo notes that Casano's falling in love with Pucca. This becomes evident when he becomes angered that Garu apparently ignored his tips to gain Garu's affections. He starts a fight with Garu to gain Pucca's attentions but this only angered her and she kicked him out of the Goh-Rong restaurant. However, he's not upset by her rejection. He reveals later he will root for her success with Garu out of respect for her. Casano does participate in schemes to ruin Goh-Rong resturant, aside from occasional flirting, he does take his job at Dong King seriously. He got upset at the idea of him and Fyah being out of the job, though they misunderstood Ring-Ring's words. Casano would take more active role as villain in "The Chefs in Love", when Dong King starts losing patience with Fyah's falling outs. Pressured, Casano proposes using "seduction" to cause a rift between the uncles. Its then he disguises himself as "Casorina", an apparent tourist visiting. Though Casano's very oblivious that many find his "disguise" as the opposite of a beautiful lady. The chefs, however were all instantly attracted to Casorina; much to Pucca and Dada's surprise. Though Casano's plan to make the brothers fight over "Casorina" was working. The plans would fall apart when his makeup wore off. Ever since "Attempt at Casano", its clear he's still infuated with Pucca, as he constantly compliments and flirts with her even during a scheme. In a "A Scary Woman", it was the one episode that Casano was under distress from an ex-girlfriend. It seems he broke a girl's Amija's heart. But its later revealed he had more serious reason from leaving her, she was super possessive and was very much a stalker. Under threat, he revealed his feelings for Pucca and Mija went out to find her. But collected other "darlings" when she became distracted, among were Uncle Dumpling, Officer Bruce, and lastly Garu. Pucca, infuriated she eventually saved all them from Amija's wrath. Gallery Frigtenedcasano.png|The one thing Casano's afraid of an ex girlfriend Casaronia.png|Casano as "Casorina" to deceive the chefs Casano5.png Casano4.png Casano3.png Casanopucca.png Casano2.png Casano and chefs.png Casaorina.png|Casano as "Casorina" believing to be the most beautiful Notes * Whenever Casano's thrown he just stays in a laid back position. * Casano's name might be a reference to a word casanova, the word for a man who's passionate about women and has many admirers. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Chef